


Valentine's Day Loving

by Marschall



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I'm bad with tags, Kris and Susie are dating, Male Kris (Deltarune)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marschall/pseuds/Marschall
Summary: In which Kris and Susie get it on, on Valentine's day.





	Valentine's Day Loving

**Author's Note:**

> So guys, i did it. I made another Deltarune fanfiction. 
> 
> Aaand it's smut.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ah, Valentine’s day.

Susie was waiting for this day. She and Kris had been dating for a while now, ever since they had awkwardly admitted their feelings for each other just a month ago. Ever since then, they’ve grown much closer to each other. They went on “dates” (which just consisted of them either pranking someone, or goofing off), watched rented movies together, had sleepovers… but they hadn’t gone past that yet, past the first base.

_'Until today.'_

As she sat in class behind her boyfriend, she went over her plan for the day. They both agreed that they didn’t feel like doing anything too big for valentine’s day, so they decided to just watch movies at her place. What she didn’t mention, though, was that she was planning to take it much further than just that.

It was a miracle, really. Her mom was going to be away for today and tomorrow, apparently for some “work trip”. She didn’t question it though. It gave her the opportunity she needed. She planned to make her move on Kris while they watched movies, and hopefully get all the way to fourth base.

While she was going over her plan for the day ahead, she was yanked out of her mind by the ringing of the last bell. With another of Alphy’s lessons cut short, Susie quickly packed her things and followed Kris as the class made their way outside. A soft human hand snaked its way into hers as they did.

Normally, Susie would scold the human for doing such a thing in public, but it was a special day. So, she let it slide. She tightened her grip around his hand, bringing a smile to Kris’s face. Of course, as they did, people started to notice the two, but neither particularly cared anymore.

The couple made their way out of the school and walked down the street. They kept walking until the road opened up in two directions. There, they split up, but not before Kris sneaked in a peck on Susie’s lips. As a blush crept up her face, she considered reprimanding him, but decided against. As the two finally walked their separate ways, Susie yelled to Kris. “You better not get me any cheesy shit!”

Unfortunately for her, Kris had gotten the “cheesy shit”. As soon as he got home, he quickly said hi to Toriel then went straight to his room, where supplies for the night waited. He unloaded his backpack, then set his sights on several boxes under his bed. He did an inventory check before packing them into his now empty backpack.

  Popcorn? Check.

  Soda? Check.

  Flowers from Asgore’s shop? Check.

  Chocolate which he may or may not have gotten into? Check.

  And last but not least, a valentines card? Check.

  As he finished, he felt as if he was forgetting one thing. ' _Oh, right!'_

A pack of condoms, hidden deeper under his bed. He remembered when he first got them; it was when he and Susie went to the store to get snacks for another movie night. He saw the pack and thought ' _why not?_  ' It resulted in a look from Sans as he went to pay for it while Susie was looking away, but not before he simply said to the human “Ha, nice dude.” It was a pain trying to explain to her why Sans was making finger guns at him as they walked out.

He put the condoms in his backpack with the rest of his things. While he wasn’t sure he was going to be needing them that night, it wasn’t a bad idea otherwise.

With everything ready, he grabbed his pack and went downstairs. He told Toriel that he was going to go over to Susie’s, which earned him a warning from the religious mom. “Okay my child, but please don’t do anything sinful!”

After assuring her that no, he won’t commit sin, break the law, or start a fire, she finally let the teen go on his way. He definitely won’t be doing anything sinful, right?

Meanwhile, at Susie’s house, the dragon was making sure everything was ready. She checked over everything thrice, making sure the movies worked, checking supplies, and even making sure she looked nice for Kris.

Normally, she wouldn’t be so anxious. They had done this many times before, to the point that they had gotten it down to a science. But this day was special. She was going get to third base this day. She was finally going to have sex with Kris.

_***Knock* *Knock* *Knock*** _

It was Kris. He was finally here.

 _'Okay Susie, you can do this.'_ She made her way to the door, trying to calm her nerves down as she did. Finally reaching the door, she hesitated for a second, then opened it.

She was greeted by Kris, who held flowers in one hand, and a box shaped liked a heart with what she assumed was chocolate inside. A card was taped to the box too, with “I heart you!” imprinted on the front. If that wasn’t enough, he was holding a rose in his mouth. While Susie continued staring dumbfoundedly at Kris, he finally greeted her in the most appropriate way possible.

Lowering his voice, he said “Hey beautiful.”

She continued to stand at the door, trying to figure out what to even do. She considered just punching the human for doing such a heinous thing, but today she was feeling merciful. So, instead, she pulled him in, telling him “G-get inside before someone sees you, dork.” She didn’t notice, but a blush managed to creep its way onto Susie’s face.

“So, do you like it?” The human, now inside, presented his various gifts. A conspicuous grin was held on his face as he did so.

“I told you I didn’t want any cheesy shit…” Kris felt a pang of disappointment, his grin falling, but the dragon quickly added “…B-but. That doesn’t mean I don’t want it. Now, gimme.” His grin instantly shot back up.

Susie quickly made off with Kris’s presents, presumably to her room. When she came back down, Kris asked, “I thought you didn’t like the cheesy shit?”

Susie noticeably blushed. She gave her usual response to his flirting; “S-shut up.”

Kris, knowing that he won’t get any further than that, simply chuckled and suggested they finally get to the movie. Susie agreed. She prepared the movie while Kris unpacked his snacks and soda. The TV, a relatively modern device compared to Kris’s, flickered to life. With everything ready, the two sat down on the couch, sitting side-by-side.

As was the usual, Susie made sure to wrap her arms around her human, who was now laying in her lap. They grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around themselves, effectively creating a mass of cuddling. The two barely watched the movie as they simply enjoyed each other’s presence. They felt safe and that they were truly loved in each other’s arms.

After more than an hour flew by as the two cuddled on the couch, the movie finally ended. Neither could really say what it was about, as their attention was shifted elsewhere. Kris, still half-asleep in Susie’s lap, whispered “What’s next?”

Kris sat there as his seemingly innocent question didn’t get a response. He looked at the dragon, who appeared to be conflicted. But he finally got his answer a moment later, when she answered him in a husky voice. “How about _this_?”

Before he knew it, Susie had cupped his cheek with her scaled hand and was leaning in. While he was certainly surprised, he put up no resistance to the dragon’s affection. As he was held in her loving grasp, she slowly craned her head down to meet his. A moment later, human and dragon lips finally touched. It didn’t take long for Susie to slip her long, snaked tongue through Kris’s lips. As their tongues finally met, their hands started to wander. One of Kris’s hands made its way towards the hem of her t-shirt, then slid underneath. He started to feel up her stomach, her firm abs, and slowly made his way up. But just as he felt the edge of her bra, she stopped him. “Wait.”

Susie pulled back from the kiss and moved to stand up. Once again, she had that conflicted look on her face. Kris though, none the wiser, thought he had messed up.

“…Let’s take this upstairs.”

…Or not. She grabbed his hand and lead the human away from the couch and up the stairs. They arrive outside her door, which had “SUSIE’S ROOM – DO NOT ENTER” plastered on it, along with various other warnings not to enter. Ignoring her own warnings, she opened the door to her room and pulled her human in.

Kris had been here before, in her room. A window was situated opposite the door, currently shut. Posters were hung along the walls, most of them being of heavy metal and rock bands. Some of Kris’s drawings were among the posters, which he distinctly remembers not giving to her. A rundown bed sat in the far-right corner of the room, along with a dresser next to it. Her closet was situated in front of the bed, just to the right of the door. It was currently open, with various bits of clothing and other miscellaneous junk thrown into a pile. On the other side of the room sat a TV, Xbox, and a sound system, a neat pile of songs on the latter. Finally, a portable heater sat in the far-left corner of the room.

He remembers the many times he had been here. Back when they were just friends, to just recently when they started dating. He remembers the many times they would come back from school and crash in her room, playing video games for hours on end. Now, they were going to be going much further than playing simple games.

As soon as they entered the room, Susie spun Kris around while slowly backing towards her bed. She continued the kiss from earlier up until she reached the edge of the bed. With nowhere to back into, she fell unceremoniously unto it. Kris quickly followed, climbing on top of Susie. They continued the kiss, this time with more vigor. Once again, one of Kris’s hands snaked up Susie’s shirt while another placed itself in her wild, unkempt hair. Reaching her bra, he groped her breast, getting a muffled moan from the dragon in return. Susie too felt up her human boyfriend, slipping in her hand under his sweater. His skin, compared to Susie’s scales, felt like silk. It felt… satisfying, running her hands over his skin.

With Kris now at her bra, desperately fondling her tits, she felt that she should start taking off clothes. She stopped the kiss, if only temporarily, to take off her shirt. Kris could only look on in glee as she went for her bra next, undoing the strap that was keeping it together. It didn’t take long for her to do so, throwing her bra to the floor as she did. As Kris stared at her rack, she felt almost embarrassed; she never really was confident about her body, from her tits to her unusually stubby tail. With his eyes ogling her up, she tried to catch his attention. “Y-you like what you see?”

She was relieved when Kris took off his own shirt and went right back to kissing her, admiring her rack as he did.

Things only continued to heat up from there. With the two teens now bare-chested and making-out, it only served to drive their hormones further and further. A moan escaped Susie as Kris circled her now erect nipples with his thumb, plunging his tongue into her mouth as he did. Her breasts, unlike the rest of her body, had much softer scales that felt smooth to the touch, a fact that Kris found out very quickly. He then stopped their kiss, much to the disappointment to Susie. But she was quickly turned right back on when Kris’s tongue met her nipple. She yelped, cursing “F-fuck” when he continued licking her nipples. At this point, there was no doubt about it; Kris loved her tits.

After a minute of teasing the dragon, Kris started to wander south down past her toned abs, which glistened with sweat. She was still wearing her jeans, but a dark spot was situated in her nether regions. He felt the spot with an inquisitive finger. Yep, it was soaking wet. After he was done, though, it was going to be much wetter.

Before Susie knew it, she could feel Kris rubbing at the spot he found. It felt… good. But she needed more. She grabbed Kris’s arm, stopping him momentarily. He got the message and let her do what she needed to do. She unzipped her jeans, now somehow even more wet, and threw them with her shirt in the corner of the room. She stopped, just for a second, realizing all that was left was her boxer underwear. All that stood between Kris and her was her boxers. It intimidated her, if only for a split second. But she wanted this. She needed this.

The boxers came off. Her whole body was now on display to Kris, who himself was taking in the view. Her pussy was in fact soaking wet, dripping down her thighs and onto the bed below. Her thighs; meaty, scaled, and probably strong enough to pop a water melon. Or Kris. It only served to turn him on, though. Realizing he was staring, he inched his way back to his dragon girlfriend, who was patiently waiting for him. She didn’t go naked just so he could eye her up. He had a job to do.

Now sat between Susie’s thighs, at her dripping entrance, he funneled all the hours of porn he watched into pleasuring her. He ran his tongue along her labia, taking in some of her luscious juices as he did. She immediately reacted, throwing her head back and barely holding back a moan. He continued teasing her with his tongue, watching as Susie appeared to be going into bliss.

The tongue-play continued until Kris decided his tongue wasn’t enough. Susie, just barely managing to keep it together, was thrown asunder when the human plunged a finger into her. She let out another moan, this time not bothering to hold it in. It felt weird, having him inside her, but it also felt so, so good. He picked up a rhythm, pumping his finger in and out.

Feeling that he tormented Susie enough with his teasing, Kris pulled back, much to her dismay. Her face lit up though when he went to finally unzip his pants. They came off after a brief struggle, and all that remained was his own boxers. Susie could make out the outline of his dick in his underwear. It drove her crazy just looking at it, making her feel something carnal arise within her. She stared with lustful eyes as he slowly slid off his boxers. It popped out from its flimsy cloth nest, already partly erect.

Her carnal desires told her to take his dick in her hands and eat it up. She did exactly that, lovingly taking his member in her hands. She stared at it for a moment, almost intimidated by it. But she threw away any fears and plunged right in. She took some experimental tastes of the tip, then took in her mouth. Kris could only look on and groan as his girlfriend gave him his first blowjob. She slowly took the whole thing in, her snout allowing her to do so.

She then bobbed back and forth, taking in the unique taste given off by his dick. She even made sure to tease him with her tongue, fondling his shaft and even getting to his balls. Her surprisingly flexible dragon tongue did wonders, sending Kris into a state of euphoria. It went on and on, her tongue tasting every last inch of his dick.

Finally, she stopped and let go of his member, strands of saliva stretching from it to her glistening lips. She shuffled back and went to lay on her back. Kris only just started to realize what she wanted him to do when she opened up her legs, showing off her dripping slit. She was wide open for Kris.

He wasted no time. He crawled towards the dragon, staring into his girlfriend’s longing eyes as he did. Once he finally crawled in between her legs, he slipped on his condom and positioned himself at her entrance. Now, nothing stood in their way. Susie felt almost apprehensive, staring at Kris who was inches away from penetrating her. Even in her hormone-crazed mind, she had second-thoughts.

“Are you ready Susie?”

…But, it was Kris. She trusted him, and, most of all, she wanted this.

“…Y-yes.”

Now, with nothing stopping him, he slowly pushed into Susie’s wet folds. It slid in with almost no effort. Despite the little resistance, Kris still took it slow. Susie gripped her bed sheets and bit her lip as she felt him push deep into her, the sensation driving her crazy.

Then, he reached as far as he could inside her. He pulled back, only to thrust back in with greater force. That got a reaction out of Susie, who yelped as he plunged right back into her. Not wanting to hurt his girlfriend, Kris grabbed ahold of her hand, gripping it as he once again thrusted. He held it as the thrusts continued to speed up, the time between each decreasing. Susie held on to his hand and cursed as he drove himself into her, barely letting out “F-fuck” in between her ragged breaths.

As the seconds went on, Kris slowly developed a rhythm to his thrusts, each full of vigor. All that could be heard were wet slaps and moans from the two teen lovers as the night went on. Kris, yearning for more, laid atop Susie as he continued pounding her below. He slid one arm into her even wilder hair and wrapped another around her back, embracing her. She returned the embrace too, holding him as he made love to her. She went one step further, pulling him into a kiss and immediately shoving her tongue in, utterly dominating his mouth. As the two kissed, they moaned into each other’s mouths. Down below, skin smacked against scales as the human drove himself all the way to his hilt. All of it was done to deepen their love, to show each other how much they truly loved each other. Nothing could stop the two as they made love on Susie’s bed.

Before Kris knew it, Susie had finally reached her limit. As he both made-out with Susie and thrusted into her below, she suddenly broke the kiss and gripped his back – hard. Her sharp claws drove themselves into his skin. If he felt any pain though, he didn’t show it. If anything, it only drove him further. Her toes curled, and she bit her lip trying to hold back her climax, coming out as a whimper instead. It was a futile effort, however, as she bucked around Kris, letting out a fierce yell from the depths of her very soul. Trapped within her hold, and with her walls closing around his member, it pushed him over the limit as well. He pumped load after load, her walls closing in and milking him for everything he had. He held his dragon girlfriend as tight as he could as they both rode out their orgasms.

Once it was over, Kris collapsed into Susie’s hold, exhausted. They lay there, completely nude, simply attempting to catch their breath.

 After a minute, Susie finally spoke. “H-holy sh-hit… that w-was… great.”

Kris could only let out a “Yeah” but made up for it a second later by giving Susie a quick kiss on the lips.

A moment later, he regained his voice. “…I love you Susie.”

“Love you too, dork.” She gave him one final kiss in return and pulled him under the covers, the two slowly falling asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
